criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Spotless Murder
The Spotless Murder is the first case in Reality Village and Seventh case in Dimbolone Created by AlternativeEnoch Plot Chief John said that DPD has been promoted to move in Reality Village, then Chief John explain that the village is dangerous that almost of all crimes happened in Reality Village, then Chief ordered The Player and Burt to go Inspect Western Street to make sure that everything is alright, After Inspection Burt said to player that there is a scroll in the crime scene that says that go to Andliestrie Street to see it's a trap or not, After investigating the crime scene Burt saw a body near by the gate of the Abandoned House, The Victim is Marina Rosenberg, A Nurse in Serdam Hospital, The Body send to Anna After Few hours of Autopsy Anna stated that the victim has been shot by a Crossbow and that the killer left some honey on victim's shoulders. The Killer is Cristina Sanchez In Court House, Cristina said that Marina always steal anything her like her Boyfriend,Her Position and anything, One Evening when Cristina saw that Marina and Daniel are kissing, so she said to Marina to meet in Andliestrie Street, then when Marina has arrived in Andliestrie Street Cristina just shot Marina in process. Judge Trevor sentenced Cristina for 25 years in Jail with 1 Year Parole. After the trial, Chief John said that there is another Murder in the Dimbolone Laborotory 1, and Chief John said that The Player can partner with Veronica in the next case. Stats Victim * Marina Rosenberg (Found Stabbed in the stomach) Murder Weapon * Crossbow Killer * Cristina Sanchez Crime Scenes Suspects Harnold Golius Doctor * Suspect eats Honey * Suspect wears Sunglasses Daniel Heward Victim's Boyfriend * Suspect eats Honey * Suspect wears Sunglasses * Suspect is left-handed Cristina Sanchez Nurse * Suspect eats Honey * Suspect wears Sunglasses * Suspect is left-handed Laura Darty Victim's Best Friend * Suspect eats Honey * Suspect wears Sunglasses * Suspect is left-handed Killer's Profile * Killer is eat Honey * Killer wears Sunglasses * Killer Is left-handed * Killer's Age is 35 and above * Killer's eyes is Black Steps Chapter 1: Defend Yourself or Murder Yourself * Investigate Western Street (Clues: Scroll) * Examine Scroll (New Crime Scene: Andliestrie Street) * Investigate Andliestrie Street (Clues: Victim's Body,Victim's Phone,ID Card) * Autopsy Victim's Body (13:00:00) (Killer eats Honey) (Murder Weapon: Crossbow) * Examine Victim's Phone * Analyze Phone (3:00:00) * Talk to Harnold * Examine ID Card (Clues: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints (New Suspect: Daniel Heward) * Talk to Daniel * Investigate Western Street (Clues: Pen,Threat Message) * Analyze Pen (5:00:00) (Killer wears Sunglasses) * Analyze Threat Message (6:00:00) (Killer is left-handed) * Go to Chapter 2 (0 Stars) Chapter 2: My Choices, My Killer * Investigate Posliter Street (Clues: Wallet,Bloody Handkerchief) (New Suspect:Cristina Sanchez) * Talk to Cristina * Examine Wallet (Clues: Unknown Woman) * Examine Unknown Woman (New Suspect: Laura Darty) * Talk to Laura * Analyze Bloody Handkerchief (7:00:00) * Ask Daniel if he know about the killer * Investigate Garden (Clues: Faded Paper,Threat Message) * Examine Faded Paper (Result:Note) * Examine Threat Message (Result: Half Map) * Investigate Western Street (Clues: Camera) * Examine Camera (Killer's Age is 35 and Above) * Go to Chapter 3 (0 Stars) Chapter 3: The Radar of Unknown * Investigate Serdam Hospital Gate (Clues: Hologram,Doll with Camera) * Examine Hologram * Ask Laura if she is angry at Daniel * Analyze Doll with Camera (10:00:00) * Investigate Abandoned House Gate (Clues:Torn Picture) * Examine Torn Picture * Analyze Torn Picture (9:00:00) (Killer's eyes is Black) * Arrest Killer! * Unlock The Stranger: Part 1 (4 Stars) The Stranger: Part 1 * Ask Laura if she wanted anything * Investigate Serdam Hospital Gate (Clues: Best Friend Bracelet) * Examine Best Friend Braclet * Give back to Laura her Best Friend Bracelet (Reward:Detective Hat) * Ask Harnold what he needed * Investigate Western Street (Clues:Blood Sample) * Analyze Blood Sample (5:00:00) * Give Harnold's Cilent's Blood Sample (Reward:Doctor's Pin) * Go to Next Case! (3 Stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:AlternativeEnoch's Cases